


The Haunted Mansion (Squeaky Floors and Stuck Windows Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [15]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Reconciliation, Reunions, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik returns to make peace with Charles...





	The Haunted Mansion (Squeaky Floors and Stuck Windows Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Squeaky floors and stuck windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009701) by [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05). 
  * In response to a prompt by [firehawk05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“Couldn't you just use the door like everybody else?” Charles gazed, exasperated, out a bedroom window at Erik, hovering in midair, holding a bouquet of coral roses.

“I'm known for my dramatic entrances.”

“Not to my bedroom.”

It's Valentine's Day.”

“It was. It's nearly midnight.”

“Good to see you, too, old friend.”

“Just get in here, you idiot, before someone sees.”

The window squealed open, and Erik thrust the bouquet at Charles, who wheeled forward to take it. Erik maneuvered himself through the opening, then closed the window before more of the February chill could seep in.

The window made more noise closing than it had opening. Surely someone had heard. He scanned the school, sensed nothing but sleeping minds. Whew.

“We need to stop meeting like this,” Erik said.

“We've tried not seeing each other; it never lasts.”

“No. I mean not sneaking around anymore. Declare our love to the world.”

Erik did love grand gestures. Charles preferred to keep his private life exactly that – private. “We're still on opposite sides,” he said, though he suspected this battle was already lost.

“Are we? I think you'll find we've both moved closer to the center on most things. Perhaps now is the time to find a middle ground.”

“Compromise? You?” Charles stared at Erik in disbelief.

Erik looked mildly affronted. “Yes. Me. I'm tired of running, tired of the endless fighting. I want a home, if you'll have me.”

“If I'll have you? Do you really doubt that?”

“No.”

“Then get over here and kiss me.”

Erik strode forward, and the floorboards creaked.

Charles felt Hank's stab of alarm as he woke.

_Go back to sleep, Hank. We're fine._

_We?_

_Just go back to sleep. I'll explain in the morning._


End file.
